


Soreness and Puppies

by GivemeanID



Series: Local Witch Gets Railed By Local Werewolf Pack [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Male Omega, Multi, Pregnancy, skin-changers!Uchiha, witch!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama was pretty sure he couldn't move anymore.His new mates were adorable, though.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Clan
Series: Local Witch Gets Railed By Local Werewolf Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	Soreness and Puppies

They had installed the senseless omega on a bed of their finest furs. The end of his heat had litterally knocked him out, exhausted. Tobirama was curled in foetal position in the middle of the furs, white skin against dark covering, almost shining in the low light of the cavern.

All Uchiha were sitting around the bed of furs, observing him with awe. Madara licked his lips, trying to will away the tension that was tormenting his crotch. The omega was in a dire state. His hips and his waist were bruised purple by all the hands that had gripped them, his shoulders were littered with hickeys and bitemarks, bruises and lovebites all along the expanse of his back, his lips red and swollen by all the kisses, his thights maculated with seed. He was reeking of sex. His long silver white hair were spread around his head like a halo and he was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling.

He was smelling very distinctly pregnant, and the ancient power so caracteristic of witches was rolling out of him in lazy waves.

Izuna cleared his throat.

\- What are we gonna do with him ? he asked.  
\- It's true, another alpha piped up, I mean, he's a witch, but he's also a Senju.  
\- Shut up, Tajima groaned, I need to think...  
\- We're not gonna hurt him, are we ? Madara protested.

He felt a little protective of the omega, maybe because he had been the first one to have him. While he didn't mind sharing with his family (especially since Tobirama didn't seem to mind at all either), his inner alpha was growling "Mine". Tajima huffed.

\- What do you take me for, son ? We will not hurt a pregnant omega ! He bears our pups, he deserves respect !

He scrunched his nose, pouting.

\- Furthermore, I don't think he'll take it easily if we tried to hurt him... I mean, he is a witch and I don't feel like being drowned today...

The other alphas nodded with conviction. They didn't want to be drowned either.

\- So what are we doing ? Madara said.  
\- You said he was fleeing the castle when you found him, didn't you ?  
\- Yes...  
\- Maybe he'll be open to staying with us. Maybe we can find a way to end this war.

At this moment, Tobirama shivered and groaned in his sleep. The Uchiha's stares came back to his naked form, hungry.

\- We're waiting for him to wake up, Tajima finally said.

They waited, with baited breath. The silence streched, heavy.

\- He's really pretty, though, someone whispered.

************

Tobirama couldn't move his legs. His entire body was sore and aching, a deep weariness weighting his limbs and his eyelids. He felt raw. His sex, his nipples, his mouth, even his skin, everything felt raw. He wasn't really happy to be awake, because he was feeling like he needed to sleep for years.

For a moment, he wondered what had happened to him. And then, he registered the bundles of life in his womb, as well as the very numerous presences surrounding him. He suddenly remembered what had happened and became beetred. Oh gods, he had fucked an entire pack of skin-changers, and he was pregnant with their pups. His father was probably foaming at the mouth at the moment. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret this.

Okay, maybe a little, because he was naked and sore and aching all over.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. No need to delay the awkward moment anymore. He came face to face with an old alpha with an undercut, naked. He became even redder, he clearly remembered that one kneeling between his legs and licking between his folds. He straightened on an elbow, with a pained grunt.

\- Are you okay ? someone asked.

It was a young alpha with sharp features and a ponytail. If Tobirama's memories weren't too fuzzy, his name was Izuna.

\- Uuuhhh... yeah ? Tobirama stuttered.

He grimaced and sat. All alphas' eyes were trained on him, and he felt strangely okay with it. They were radiating hunger, but they were also staying at respectful distance and didn't try to touch him. This was a welcomed change compared to the castle.

\- Are you hungry ? another alpha - Madara (Tobirama felt a flutter in his stomach) - asked eagerly.

A low growl from Tobirama's stomach was his answer. Madara immediately jumped on his feet and went to fetch something to eat. Another alpha shoved a fine fur, black and soft, his way, blushing cutely.

\- Do you need clothes ? City people wear clothes, don't they ? We don't have clothes, but this should do, no ?  
\- Y... yes... thank you ?

Tobirama accepted the fur with gratitude and wrapped himself in it. Their attentions were adorable, especially coming from people who could transform in seven feet tall wolves. He totally missed the young alpha preening and sticking his tongue at another Uchiha. Madara came back with a big piece of roasted meat, and a bowl of water. He gave them to Tobirama, who started eating eagerly, sinking his teeth in the juicy meat with delight and a moan of pleasure. A series of gulps was his answer and he looked at the Uchiha with a raised brow.

The alpha with an undercut coughed, blushing a little.

\- Tobirama, he said, what do you intend to do now ?

Tobirama took the time to swallow his mouthful of meat before answering.

\- I... I don't want to go back to the castle, he said, looking at his knees.

He looked at Tajima with resolved eyes. This was not how he had imagined things to go when he had left the castle, but he could work with that.

\- I bear your children, I think... I will stay here.

A deafening cheer startled him. Tajima groaned, rolled his eyes, and slapped Izuna behind the head.

\- Calm down kiddos !


End file.
